


everything's unstable but we like sungjin's couch

by lausofadown



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, a little bit of angst tho, for my parkian buddies, i love parkianbros sorry, not too much i promise, park bros being soft, sungbri will rise let's be patient, sungjin couch, sungjin's couch enthusiasts president
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lausofadown/pseuds/lausofadown
Summary: when jae and brian make out on sungjin's couch and park sungjin have a headache because of his bandmates.or: jae fucks brian everynight on sungjin's couch and sungjin can't tell if he hates or loves it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 74





	1. are you guys out of ur minds?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for my parkian buddies from twt beacuse without you guys this would never be out of my MIND.  
my twt: @parkianbros  
please enjoy!!!!!

Jae was fucking brian on sungjin's couch. 

**sj**: are you guys out of your mind? 

**jae**: what? it's all bri's fault 

**bri**: my fault???? I still can hear you beg for me to suck your dick asshole 

**jae**: and you begged just like a slut for me to fuck you, aren't you satisfied yet, baby boy? 

**sj**: errr guys? 

**jae and bri**: what? 

**sj**: I'm still here????? wtf 

**jae**: and why? 

**sj**: THAT'S MY COUCH 

**bri**: yes, it's clean here, we like it! 

**jae**: yea, so comfy 

**sj**: what the hell you guys 

**bri**: sungjin-hyung can u give us a private time please? 

**jae**: yes, please? 

**sj**: will you continue to do THAT on MY COUCH? 

**jaebri**: yes!!!!!! 

**sj**: what

**jaebri:** please get out, we wanna fuck

**sj**: but i...

**jae: **park sungjin 

**sj: **o-okay i'm out 


	2. lovely and cleaned couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: english is not my first language then sorry if there's any mistakes.

Jae and Brian was really close to each other on that couch. They always spent their time there, when sungjin is not on the dorm, and always they get caught. Sungjin's maybe starts to get used to this, but at the time passes, the things on the couch get more... intimate. In the beggining it was just cuddles. Jae and brian really loves to cuddle each other. Jae thinks bribri is the cuttest thing when he put his head on jae's shoulder and ask for care. Yes, care. Or sometimes, he asks "Jaehyungie-hyung, please let me fuck you this time." And sungjin's wishes he never be able to listen again.

The thing is, tonight, after a film session where Jae, Brian and Dowoon was on the couch and Sungjin and Wonpil was sitting on the ground, they decided to call the night and sleep. Dowoon was the first to get up from the couch and go to his room. Wonpil pulled sungjin from the ground and asked him if he could sleep in his bed. Sungjin said no. Wonpil smiled. He'd be sleeping on sungjin's bed anyways. Meanwhile, on the couch, Jae and Brian was trying not to kiss each other in front of the members, but it was until Jae whispered a "you can fuck me tonight if you let me suck the entire you first" on brians ear. Wonpil and Sungjin was already in the room, but from the couch the couple could hear sungjin's loud voice saying "NOT ON MY COUCH TONIGHT UR ASSHOLES".

\- Fuck me. - Jae said with a serious look, and Brian didn't wait for a second ask. 

From the room, all Sungjin could hear was "ohh, please" and "fasterr, bri" and that was causing him headaches. Wonpil was sleeping peacefully, clutching sungjin's shirt. After a few moans Sungjin decided to get up and check if his bandmates was messing with his couch. When he stepped into the living room, he thought it would be better to be sleeping with Wonpil instead. 

**Jae**: Fuck... me... harder, Kang Bri... ahhhhh 

**Brian: **You're such a bitch, asking me to fuck you like that. Are you liking? Wanna ride me?

**Jae: **Please... 

**Brian: **You're a completely mess, hyung. So beautiful... 

**Jae**: Im gonna..... Bri...

**Brian: **Not yet, baby. You'll ride on me first. 

They change position and Sungjin was still watching that whole mess. Jae carefully sat on Brian's lap and starts moving. The two of them was moaning loud and Sungjin wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't. After a few moments of shock, the leader decided that was time to stop that shit.

**Sungjin: **What do you guys think you're doing on my couch, again? 

**Brian: **Yes, Jae-hyung, you're so hot, keep going baby!

**Jae: **uuuhmmm brian i love you.. ahhhh shit 

**Sungjin: **Hello, guys? I can't believe i'm watching this again, holy fuck. 

**Brian: **Oh baby, i love you too. Now, ride faster. 

They was almost on their limit when Jae screams "HOLY SHIT BRIAN KANG I'M GOING TO CUM" and Sungjin got really scared when that white liquid messed with his lovely and (not anymore) cleaned couch. Brian let his cum go inside Jae's hole and Sungjin was devastated more then disgusted. 

**Sungjin: **I hate you.

**Brian: **Oh hyung, were you here? S-sorry, again. 

**Jae: **Sungjinnie, where are you looking at? 

With his beautiful shocked eyes, he answered almost whispering: 

\- I need to buy another couch. 


	3. deep, deep, deeeeeeeep~ in love?

They were in the kitchen this time. Brian was sucking hard Jae’s dick. They were moaning and breathing hard while Jae’s member was going deep on Brian’s throat. 

\- Bri… can i fuck ur mouth, babe? - Jae asks breathless 

\- Hmmmmmm - Brian makes a “ploc” sound looking Jae in the eyes, he blinks and back to his hard member, licking and sucking shameless. 

Jae starts moving his hip back and forth, going deep and deeper.

\- Bri, i'll do it harder, okay? 

The sound in the kicthen was loud, and Sungjin asked himself what the hell was happening now. They were in his room with wonpil and dowoon, the youngers were playing something on videogame and Sungjin knew that Brian was doing some food on the Kitchen. But.. who makes that kind of sound while cooks? A loud sound of someone being hanging comes and Dowoon suddenly looks to Sungjin terrified.

\- Hyung!!!! I think Younghyun-hyung is choking... 

\- Nah, he's okay. Maybe he just put a lot of food in his mouth at one time, you know how Brian is.

\- Okay then - Dowoon back his attention to the game. 

The choking sound comes again and Dowoon looks at Sungjin without any word, but with his eyes widened. Sungjin sighs and decided to go to the kitchen take a look on his teammate. Now he was worried too. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Jae was smiling wide. 

\- Wow, Bri! You're really starveling, right? Can't keep your mouth far from my dick, you little bitch. - Jae said while moaning, being licked and sucked like that was sending him to the heaven really fast. - Bri, i'll come. 

Sungjin suddenly appears behind Jae, and Brian was the first to see him. He quickly removes Jae's luscious member from his mouth doing the ploc sound again and with his fox eyes says "oops". Jae, who was in his limit, let his cum go to Brian's face, and Sungjin wasn't in fact surprised.

Jae looks behind, trying to breath normally and see Sungjin's blank face, looking at him disgustedly. 

\- I won't even ask what you two are doing in the kitchen, please get a room next time. Im really tired of you, guys!

\- But... you told us to not to do anything in your couch, then we moved to the kitchen. To tell the truth, i was cooking, so... he came. - Brian said, without moving from his knees on the gound. Jae was wordless but let a smirk out when Sungjin rolled his eyes.

\- I want this kitchen clean. And get a room, i'll not say it again. 

\- Sungjin-ah... So the problem wasn't the couch?

\- Shut the fuck up, Jae! 

\- Hey, i'm still older than you, show some respect!

\- But are you respecting me? Everytime I see you guys are fucking around the dorm, i'm really tired of it. And if Dowoon see you? He's still a kid, for God sake. 

\- Sungjin, why are you so mad? 

\- What? - Sungjin was incredulous.

\- Okay, fucking in OUR couch was really disrespectful but... you think i don't know why do you care so much about me and brian fucking around? 

\- Jae... shut up.

\- What, hyung? - Brian said with a confused look.

\- I have nothing to do with ur relationship, Jae-hyung, but please... please! Don't do this in front of me, you know... 

\- Wait, what? Are Sungjin-hyung a homophobic or something? - Brian was chocked. - Hyung, what the fuck! 

\- No, i'm... not! Of course i'm not, Younghyun, who do you think I am?

Jae was laughing.

\- Bri.. he's not a homophobic. Quite the opposite.

\- Jae, no... i'll leave you alone, but please... 

\- So, tell me what you want, Sungjin... - Jae said while put his pants in place and started moving on Sungjin's direction, Brian was gaping. He put himself up and walked to near them. 

Jae was too close, Brian was still with Jae's cum in his face and Sungjin was breathlessly amazed. 

\- What do you want, Sungjin-hyung? 

\- Yeah, Sungjin-**hyung**... - Jae said sarcastic. 

Then, Sungjin ran as fast as he could to his room and locked himself while the tears was falling from his eyes. 

Still in the kitchen, Jae looked to his boyfriend and said in his ear "He want us, Brian". 


	4. what are you sayin'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a really short chapter. Just like a bridge to what's cominnnng neeexttt  
sorry about my eng mistakes...  
i want to know if you guys are enjoying this shit adgahjsfghdgf

Jae and Brian were lying on the couch, Jae was petting the younger boy's hair and they were almost asleep. After the confusion with Sungjin, they decided that they would be more reserved until everything was resolved. Sungjin sometimes passes with his head down in the living room, he was embarassed and didn't want to look his bandmates in the eyes anymore. 

Dowoon and Wonpil wasn't understanding why hyungs wasn't taking to each other, so they decides to go out and let them solve things. 

\- Hyung, we're going to the amusement park, anyone wants to join? - Wonpil said with his typical smile, trying to lift the mood.

\- I don't want to go, Pillie. And they're sleeping, so... sorry! - Sungjin said without looking to the others, he decided to sit on the floor, next to the couch but without sudden moves afraid to wake up the couple. 

\- Okay then, c'mon Dowoonie. - He said, opening the door and pulling Dowoon out with him. 

After a few moments of silence in the living room, Sungjin decided it was time to sort things out. He took a deep breath and tried to speak, but nothing came out. After much struggling with himself and his insecurities, he managed to whisper and wake up the other two. 

\- You know, I like when you guys are just like this. Just leaning on each other, caring each other, kissing each other softly, I like it. I like... to see you guys. I feel amazed. - Sungjin whispered, still scared. - But Jae-hyung, seeing you guys fucking everywhere was really hurting me, because I know you're not like this, you're not that kind of couple. 

\- Sungjin-ah, what are you saying? - Jae said while tightened his embrace in Brian's body. 

\- Please, hyung, let me say everything first. - Sungjin said breathing in and out, trying to calm down himself. - In the beggining I loved you guys, as my bandamates. Then I loved to know that you we're dating and I loved to see you guys kissing and being cute with each other... like, it made my heart warm. And then, i found myself falling in love for your realationship, can you understand me? I found myself wanting to be treated that way by you, hyung! I wanted your affection, I wanted you to touch me and kiss me like you do with Brian. Like when you guys are alone in this couch, like now. I want this embrace. But seems like i can't have it. Because everytime i saw you guys fucking in this couch it reminds me that i can't have you both. - He lost his breath while talking and the tears starts falling, but whe coudn't stop right now - Because you guys love each other so much, and I don't want to be the third person. I don't even want to fuck with you guys. I just want... I want you to hug me, take care of me, and give me affection, just like Wonpil does with Dowoon.

Jae was shocked. How should he handle it? What should he do now? He decided to wake his boyfriend to work it out together in the best way. I was starting to feel sorry for Sungjin. But Brian wasn't sleeping anymore by a long time, he heard everything and was crying too. When Jae saw the tears, undid the hug and let the younger one meet the leader on the floor. 

Brin hugged Sungjin tight, then pressed his lips on his cheek. 

\- Hyung, why didn't you tell us earlier? - pressed another kiss on his nose. - We can't solve it, hyung. - Then sungjin let his head fall on Brian's shoulder. They stayed like that for minutes, and then Jae joined them. That was a awkward embrace, but they didn't care at all. Not in that moment. 

When Sungjin stopped crying, Brian said carefully.

\- Hyung, I won't promise you what i can't do. Jae is my boyfriend and I love him, and I need to talk to him first. - He said looking to the other, who was petting his hair again. 

\- Yeah, Sungjin-ah, sorry! But we can promess that we will not do things that hurt you anymore. 

\- Thank you guys, I don't wanna end with your relationship... please don't get me wrong. 

\- I know, Sungjin-ah, now listen to us! We can make things right, okay? But we need to do that with one step at time, I love Brian with all my heart, and know that you love us like that makes my heart warm too. But, let's take it easy.

\- Okay, hyung! - Sungjin said, trying to smile. - Can you guys... hmmm, please, I want you see you kissing each other, like... being soft and stuff. - He said, embarassed. 

\- What kind of kink is that, Sungjin-hyung? - Brian said amused, laughing hard when Sungjin tried to escape from his embrace. 

Jae was laughing too, but accepted the challenge. He catches Brian cupping his face and left pressed his lips softly on his mouth. He did it again, kissing his entire face. Then soflty whispered "i love you, bri" and buried his head in the younger's neck.
    
    
              
            


	5. When you love someone but hate storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay, i'm back with this sheeeeeet  
i hope you guys like this chapter so cutecutecute   
im really into parkbros today

A few weeks passed and Jae and Brian's relationship was still firm and strong. The only difference is that they were spoiling Sungjin with absurd frequency. They weren't in a three-way relationship, but whenever possible, Jae took care of Sungjin like a baby, and sometimes lay with him on the couch just to pet his already grown hair. Brian finds that really cute, his hyungs being all lovey-dovey without any malice. But he wasn't too close with Sungjin as Jae. 

The fuck routine in the couch remained. Sungjin was not complaining anymore, in fact, he knew that he actually would receive the aftercare too. Jae always care of Brian and Sungjin together. Is always the same routine for him. Wake up with Brian by his side, go to Sungjin's room and leave a kiss on his forehead, go back to his room and carry a lazy Brian to the couch where they would be kissing (and sometimes fucking) until Sungjin appears in the living room and and asks to be with them. Then all three will be on the couch. Brian with his head hidden around Jae's neck, Jae petting Sungjin's waist carefully and the almost sleeping leader nestled in Jae's chest. It was a mess, but a cute mess. 

Today Brian needed to write some stuff for their new album on JYP with Wonpil, so only Jae, Sungjin and Dowoon stayed at the dorm. Dowoon was on the kitchen trying to make his cereal while Sungjin and Jae was on the couch. Sungjin was completely on top of Jae's slender body while the older one caressed his back. Sometimes Sungjin would whisper close to Jae's ear things like "hold me tight, hyung" and Jae tighten his hug. When Dowoon made his way to the couch, Jae sat down and straightened Sungjin on his lap, placing one leg on either side of his waist as Sungjin laid his head on Jae's shoulders. Dowoon sat down and looked at his sleepy hyungs, the maknae find that cute but does'nt say anything. He still don't understand what is going on because as far as he remembers, Jae was still dating Brian. But who was he to say anything. He finished eating his cereal and made his way back to his room, he would use his day off to finally finished the game on his computer. On the couch, Sungjin left an innocent kiss on Jae's neck. The older didn't care, and left a kiss on the leader's cheek. They both lay back on the couch and watched through the window as a storm was forming.

\- Do you think Bri will be slow to return? - Jae asked in a whisper. - I don't like it when it rains and he's not home yet.

\- Soon they'll be back, hyung. Do not worry. 

A thunderous sound invaded the apartment and Jae shuddered.

\- Are you scared, hyung? - Sungjin asked approaching Jae's chest to lie there. Jae just tightened his hold on Sungjin and was startled again when he heard another thunder. - Jae-hyung, calm down. It's just a storm. 

\- Don't piss me off, I'm really scared. Childhood trauma, ok? - Jae said again in a whisper - I need Brian here, where is he? I need him. 

\- Alright, hyung. Let me take care of you, hm? - The leader said while sat in the couch and drag Jae's body to his own, putting the older on is embrace and placing a kiss on his head. - You don't need to be afraid of the rain, it's just water falling from the sky. You'll be alright and Brian will be okay too. Let's wait for him here, okay? 

\- Sungjinnie... - Another noise of thunder was present and Jae almost jumped on the couch, his eyes filled and tears and Sungjin was alarmed by the scene. - Sungjinnie please, make it stop. 

The storm was just beginning and Sungjin tried to make Jae feel comfortable in his embrace, from time to time patting the older man's back and kissing his forehead saying it would be all right. Sungjin didn't know how Brian took care of the older at those times, wanted to be helpful and make his hyung calm down.

\- That's okay, hyung. I will sing for you, okay? - He said in a low voice - Pay attention to my voice and not the noises outside.

Then Sungjin started singing 'When you love someone" calmly,he could hear and feel Jae's heart beating fast while their bodies was pressed. After a few songs and Jae getting amazed by Sungjin's beautiful voice, it was possible to hear Jae's little snores and and his calm breathing. Sungjin smiled, caressing Jae's cheek. He was completely in love, but Jae's wasn't his. Jae was in love with Brian and no matter how hard he tried, he could never get into that relationship. 

The storm outside continued, and it was time for Sungjin to whisper an "I love you, hyung" in Jae's neck before Brian opened the door completely wet, followed by a wet Wonpil. Sungjin stayed in the same position with the older, that scene, Brian was already used to see. 

In fact, Brian already knew that when he arrived at the dorm, he would see something similar. Jae was always afraid of storms, so Sungjin would have to take care of him anyway. He approached the couch and looked Sungjin in the eyes. The leader smiled and continued to stroke Jae's hair. Brian whispered "was he too scared?" and Sungjin just nodded before leaving another kiss on the older man's cheek. 

Brian bent down and also kissed Jae's cheeks. Sungjin enjoyed seeing the scene but felt his chest tighten at the same time. Feeling the leader's gaze, Brian also kissed Sungjin's forehead and then grinned.

\- Thank you for taking care of him for me, Sungjin-hyung.

\- That was nothing, i'm here for you guys. - Sungjin said while tried to get up from the couch. At that moment Jae woke up and also got up, and when he saw Brian there hugged the younger and kissed his mouth. 

Wonpil, who was still watching from the door, smiled. He picked up his things and went straight to Dowoon's room. Sungjin was about to left the living room saying that he would leave Brian and Jae alone, but Jae took the leader by the wrist and whispered a "thank you" while blinking.

Sungjin then left, smiling a bit. And still standing in the middle of the living room, with Jae clinging to him like a koala, Brian raised his eyebrows.

\- Am i losing my place here? 

Jae laughed. 

\- Never. I love you, Bri. 

\- Then what is Sungjin-hyung for you? 'Cause for me he's still just a really close friend. - then both of them sighed.

\- He said he loves me, BriBri - Jae said while was carried by the other to his own room. 

\- And you? 

\- I didn't said anything. 

\- Do you think we're still hurting him? 

\- I don't know, i like him, but... I love you, Younghyun. It's different, you know?

\- Yeah, I know. I'll try to talk to him later, ok? - Brian led the taller man to the bedroom bathroom and began to undress. Jae just watched.** \- **Let's take a shower, babe. I'm freezing. 

Jae nodded while undressed himself and got under the hot water. Brian smiled and joined him. 


	6. tick tock do the clock until i kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whos alive always comeeeee!!!! a quick att just to say that i'm alive and breathing and seems like writing too heh  
sorry for possible mistakes, i just typed it all in my old laptop and jesusss!!!!! byee guys love you and thank you

The conversation took long to happen and Brian knows why. He was afraid Sungin would hate him and then Jae would ate him because he hurted Sungin. But the leader could feel the things were out of place when Brian started to get really jealous when Sungin got too close to Jae. And with "close" i mean, close.

They were hanging out more often and Sungjin was sleeping with Jae on his bed. When Brian come together, he can't get used to the third body there and then freaks out. Jae tries to get things controled but Brian doesn't care anymore and Sungjin is getting frustrated. It's not like they can just decide to let things go back to what they were. Jae was attached to Sungjin at this point and Sungjin was trying to make things at least tolerable to Brian. But that was not working. Wasn't enough for Brian that Sungjin get out of the dorm when the couple wanted to fuck. Wasn't enough to Brian when Jae gave him goodnight kisses and then was gone to Sungjin's bed. And wansn't enough for him to see that he failed to build that kind of relationship with the older. Because things could get easier if he was open to Sungjin's love. But seems like he wasnt. And then Sungjin decided to act, because Jae was being affected and his health was being attacked due the bullshit of two people who loved him.

They were alone in the dorm, Brian was sitting on the floor facing the TV and Sungin was on the couch facing the younger.

Sungin breathed. And breathed again before say

"Bri, whats happenning here?"

"Only Jae calls me that." was the only thing he said. And.. wow thats was.. yeah. Sungin then breathed again.

"Okay Youngyunnie, why don't you look at me while talking?" He said calmly and for a few moments the only thing he could hear was the tick tock from the clock. "Do you like my face, hyung?" he said while looking to Sungjin with teary eyes. "Wait, is that even a question? Of course I lo-" he was interrupted by Brian saying "I mean, why do you got closer to Jae than to me?"

"I tought you didn't like me enough to take care of me like Jae does."

"So how much do you like Jae, hyung?"

"As much as you love him, but i don't want to take him from you for God's sake, Brian! I like both of you, why can't you understand?" Brian was now with angry on his face.

" Why did you come to us?" and Sungjin didn't got an answer for that question.

Everything happened to fast and that time seemed like Brian was ok with everything. "Hyung, don't get me wrong. But I love Jae, and since you came to our relationship seems like i'm losing my place as his boyfriend."

"I never wanted it to happen, Bri..." Sungjin was afraid to continue but he then breathed again. "I love both of you and i thought I have made it clear. But you suddenly started to act like i was a burden for you to carry. Jae gave me all the love i needed since the beggining but you was always afraid and suspicious of my intentions."

"Hyung, that's not..."

"Let me say everything, please..." He took a step closer to Brian and sat on the floor with him " I always loved both of you, Younghyun. Even with your jealousy, i tried to understand everything and stay away from you until you decide what to do but... i can't anymore. I'm hurt. And I can't even lean on Jae, because he's your boyfriend and he loves you. He loves you as much as I do."

At this point both of them were crying, and Brian was feeling the guilty inside him. But he also had things to say.

"Hyung, since the beggining I thought that Jae and I could treat you with the love you deserves, in this case, giving you everything we give to each other. But seems like i can't agree with the fact that i'm losing Jae a little, can you understand me?" He tried to find anything in Sungjin eyes but only found confusion and hurt.

"You are not losing him, Bri."

"Now I know, but... I just can't with the fact that Jae is way more closer to you than me, and it makes him almost your boyfriend, and makes me the third person. I know that's not yout intention but i can't make things look like the three of us are in the same page, looks like Jae is turning the page with you and leaving me behind."

"He loves you Brian, everytime he talks of you with love in his eyes, everyday he tell me that he wishes you were with us in each moment... you know... he want us... together."

"I don't know if I can give what you want Sungjin-hyung, i'm not Jae and i'm not caring enough, i don't know how to deal with a third person in a relationship that i have for so long, i dont know... how to love you that way."

"I can't force you, but... are you afraid to learn how to? It would be easier for all of us, Bri..."

"What are you saying-"

"Younghyunnie..." Sungjin said holding his chin up and looking further into the younger eyes "I love you. Isn't that enough for you to try? If not for me, at least for Jae?" he let a sob out between his words "P-please?"

Brian then breathed. And breathed again.

And then..

Brian was kissing Sungjin. In the mouth. Not even Jae did it yet. Sungjin almost gasped in shock but then deepened the kiss. He let his mouth go into Brian's mouth and they let their bodies get together as much as possible. The kiss was long and only ended when Brian needed to get a moment to breathe.

And again, they looked into each other eyes and kissed. Brian never felt this way before and Sungjin was almost in paradise. His hands were travelling Brian's waist while the younger arms were resting on his shoulders. They kissed for so so long, until they heard the door open.

"Bribri, you won't believe what i've buyed to u- _wait, what's happening here?"_


	7. But i... like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please let in comments what are you thinking about the fic. I'm not in a good mood to continue it? I'm not liking it to be honest. Just did a little chapter for today :( Next to the very end tho...
> 
> (I'M POSTING FROM MY PHONE SO IT MUST SUCKS)

Sungjin and Brian were kissing like their lives depend on it. And Jae had his mind blank while looking at them from the door. He cleared his throat and waited for his bandmates notice his presence. And when that happened…

-Hyung?!! - said a Brian with wide eyes while breathing hardly - Oh my God, hyung! 

-Jaehyungie you're back?! - Sungjin said trying to collect himself. 

-What's happening? - Jae says again, this time walking around the room to get closer to them. - Wow, i mean, what? Are we allowed to kiss Sungjin in the mouth like that??? 

-Wait, what? - Brian was confused - You never did that? 

-No???? - Jae said arching his eyebrows - We didn't talked about that and you are still my boyfriend, i mean, i thought that… Bri? 

-Guys, you really don't talk to each other, right? - Sungjin said in a sigh - and I'm still here, just to remind, and I'm not your toy, just to be clear! You guys are hurting me like that! That's still unbelievable, you know? 

-Sungjin-ah, you know I love you, right? - Jae said looking at him with his eyes wide too. 

-Oh, so do you love him? What about me? - Brian said and Sungjin just rolled his eyes. 

-Of course I love you too Brian, what the fuck??? Wasn't my tongue inside Sungjin's mouth, why are you being so jealous lately? 

-Bri, we already talked about that, please - Sungjin sighed again - please don't start a riot again. 

-What did you guys talk about? - Jae asked, genuinely curious. 

-He was jealous, thinking i was trying to replace him in your relationship - Sungjin said while sitting on the couch unamused - and then i told him that i love both of you and don't want to end with your relationship, i just want to be with you guys. 

-And then? - Jae was still feeling lost in confusion

-And then i kissed him, and somehow i liked it. Can we go to the next page right now? - Brian said, already tired of this conversation. 

Sungjin had no strength to say anything. He was hurt since the beginning. Because of Brian's jealousy, Jae thinking he's just a cuddle bear, and all this mess he entered when he decided to be in love with two of his bandmates at the same time. 

-Humm - jae tried - to be honest, I've been wanting to kiss Sungjin for a while now, but I never did because i was afraid Brian was break up with me. - he sighs - I never wanted to hurt any of you guys, I love you two so much, but I was afraid!!! 

-And I was completely jealous. - Brian said. 

-I was sad. - Sungjin said. 

-I'm sorry hyung - Brian said - since the begging of all of this, we needed to talk and make things clear. I love Jae so much and I'll not lie, I can't love you in the same way… yet. But I'll try - he continues sitting besides Sungjin - I know you love Jae more than everything and I love him too so let's do it for the sake of all of us. 

-I love you too, Bri… - Sungjin was tired to say always the same thing. 

-Let's do what? - Jae was trying to make things clearest as possible. 

No one of them talked for the next minutes. They were thinking of what to do. How to deal with a relationship like that. Brian's lips was trembling and Jae was still on his feet in the middle of the living room. Sungjin then decides to get up and approaches to Jae. 

He then kiss Jae softly on the lips. He looks inside his eyes and they're sparkling. He then deepened the kiss while close his own eyes and put his hands on Jae's neck. Jae breathes heavily and holds Sungjin's waist, while his tongue travel inside Sungjin's sweet mouth. They kiss like there's no one in the room but Brian is there still watching, and he's not jealous. Well, not that jealous. He can get used to it, he hopes. Brian can see Sungjin's smile when the kiss ends, and Jae caressing his cheek. Brian tries to smile too. 

Jae take a look on Brian still sitting on the couch and leaves Sungjin to go straight to his boyfriend. He pulled Brian by the wrists and kissed him softly on the nose. He caressed Brian's hair and let an "i love you" escape from his lips while he leans his body to kiss him in the mouth. Brian gasped and let his body be hold by Jae. 

After 5 weeks, the three of them was already used to that kind of relationship. Or almost. 

Jae was always trying to please both Sungjin and Brian at the same time. Brian was still his handsome boyfriend and Sungjin was… there. they didn't have a name for it yet. And it was confusing the younger members. You could see Dowoon whispering on Wonpil's ear everytime he sees them together. Wonpil couldn't come with an explanation yet but he make sure to let them live and Dowoon doesn't dare to say something to them too. 

Brian was not that jealous anymore and things was getting easier for them. And he's spending more time with Sungjin, cuddling on the couch, or on the bed, or even at the practice room. Jae finds cute when he enters on his room and sees Brian on Sungjin's arms as they watch some bad horror movie on TV. And Brian is already used to see Sungjin clinging to Jae like a koala while the older plays on his phone. As the time passes, seems like they're getting really used to it. They already treat each other like 3 boyfriends (Dowoon and Wonpil just pretended they were shocked). 

And when the three of them decides to cuddle together… 

-Come here, Sungjinnie - Jae says as he open his legs and do a signal to Sungjin sit in the middle of them. They're on the couch, or trying to be, because Brian was already there laying like the couch was all his. Before Sungjin could sit between Jae's legs, Brian placed his head on Jae's thigh and smiled. 

-Bribri, please… - Sungjin said while trying to get a place on that couch too.

-Sungjin-hyung, remember when you always caught us fucking on this couch? Funny times… - Brian says smiling widely. 

-Ahh, hard times! - Sungjin said, trying to hide his cheeks that was starting to get really hot. 

Jae looked at Brian who looked at him and then looked at Sungjin. 

Brian then sits straight on the couch and let Sungjin sits between him and Jae. 

Jae starts caressing Sungjin's left thigh. Brian starts caressing the right one. Sungjin is breathing hard right now, and another thing is getting very hard too.


	8. Watch what you're saying

Jae tried to sit up on sungjin's tights while kissing him with fervor, Brian otherwise was caressing jae's hair behind him, and kissing his nape. Sungjin made some sounds that we wasn't proud about but he wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all. Kissing Jae was one of the most beautiful and pleasant things in the world. And see that Brian was already enjoying was everything Sungjin wanted for that moment to be. 

But something was off. 

Jae felt when Sungjin wasn't responding when he tried to open the belt of his pants, then he stopped and looked at him with his eyes sparkling.

\- Sungjin-ah, come on, I want you to fuck me. - Jae said almost whining, while Brian just let a smirk out from behind him. 

\- If he doesn't move, tell me so I can fuck you while whe watches, like the good old days. - Brian said, grinning. For him, it would be better if he just got to fuck Jae while Sungjin see the thing happening. 

Sungjin just looked at both of them with his big eyes. So jae felt something wasn't right. 

\- Is everything okay, Sungjin?

\- He's ruining the mood - Brian said impatient, while laying down on the bed and breathing hard with anger.

Jae placed his hands on sungjin's face and asked again. 

Sungjin finally said:

\- Umm, hyung… I don't know if I want to… you know… fuck with you guys. I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm not like that.. 

Jae could see the fear on Sungjin's eyes but he wasn't truly understanding the issue. 

\- Why not? - Jae asked, with his voice calm and still caressing his bandmate face. 

Brian was in the bed with his eyes closed. He wanted Sungjin out of that bed, so then he could fuck Jae in peace. Seems like the older is more concerned about Sungjin's feeling tho. 

\- I don't like it like that? - Sungjin said - I like to cuddle and to kiss both of you but… to fuck is something that I don't want to do for awhile. I think I'm… I don't know, I think I'm in some ace spectrum, maybe? 

\- Oh - Jae thought that was unexpected and Sungjin could see. - There's something wrong with me? - Jae asked and Sungjin gasped. 

\- There's nothing wrong with you Jae! - brian said with an angry voice - the problem is with him, but don't worry too much, I already said that I can fuck you and you will not regret of it. 

Jae just let a little laugh out and looked at Brian with his cheeks red. 

\- I know, I just thought… - Jae started

\- Stop thinking then - Brian suddenly step out of the bed and looked at Sungjin - can you go? I want to have sex with my boyfriend and since you don't want to join could you at least stop annoying us? 

Sungjin widened his eyes but stepped out of the bed without any complain. He looked at Jae with sad eyes and walked out of the room without saying anything. 

\- Why are you like that? I thought we were already fine with everything Brian, why would you treat him like that? - Jae said almost in shock. - Why are you so jealous again? That really sucks, Brian!!! 

\- I just want you Jae - he said in a high pitched voice - it's been awhile that we can't play together, only us. 

\- I know but… We like him too, right? Why can't he enjoy with us? 

\- Shhh, just come here baby - Brian kissed him while Jae had no time to push him back. 

They kissed for so so long and soon Brian was fucking Jae hard. Jae could feel him going down to his sub space really quick, and the moaning of the eldest could be heard from the other rooms of the dorm. 

\- Where's my baby boy? - Brian asked. 

\- I'm here, Sir. - Jae said breathless 

\- Ummm, you're so delicious, I want to eat you all baby, you're so good all open just for me and no one else… 

\- Ummm, ahhhhh keep going - Jae moans

\- Do you like it? Want me to go faster? - Brian asked with his breathing already failing, trying to hit jae's right spot 

\- P-please, please ahhhh… pleaseplease please there S-sungjin-ahhh… ThThere!! 

Brian suddenly stops. 

Jae was confused. 

\- Why did you stop? - he cried. 

\- Did you call me what? 

And Jae then realized. He looked up and could see anger in Brian's eyes. 

\- I'm… I'm sorry Sir, I'm sorry - Jae said already panicking 

\- I think you deserve a punishment. - Brian's face was unreadable, but Jae could feel that he was truly mad and a lil bit disappointed on him. 


End file.
